Its Gonna Be Me!
by AznPnay
Summary: Well its another perdy songfic ov mine.Also, the song has been a bit, umm well revised. Please read and reveiw!


**It's Gonna Be Me  
**  


"Fine Heero, you keep on running away from me. Just you wait." Relena thought to herself.  
  
_You might've been hurt, boy  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in   
No girl, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
_  
"Man Heero, im surprised that you just run away from her on earth and the colonies. I thought you'd jump a shuttle to pluto by now."Duo said as he watched Heero pack his clothes.  
  
"She'd find a way to find me there." Heero replied as he put one of his (only)5 briefs in a duffel bag.  
  
_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Honey, when you finally,   
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..  
  
_"Hey Duo, where's Heero?" Relena asked Duo as soon as she showed up at the garage where Heero's and the other Gundams were kept.  
  
"Nope sorry Relena, you just missed him." Duo said.  
  
"Darn, oh well. I'll just keep on trying." Relena said as she went away.  
  
_You've got no choice, boy  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
  
_"Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile Quatre.Relena is still trying to find me." Heero said as he rested on a bed in Quatre's mansion.  
  
"Sure no problem. But why do you keep on running away from her? I mean she just wants to hang around with you." Quatre said.  
  
"Its none of your buisness. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."Heero replied.  
  
"Sorry, and i'll go." Quatre said as he opened the door and left.  
  
_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Honey, when you finally   
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me  
  
_"Hey Quatre, has Heero been here?" Relena asked as she appraoched the arabic.  
  
"Why yes, he is upstairs. But with the wind blowing rather roughly, i say that he just left in his gundam." Quatre replied.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Relena said as she watched the gundam fly off.  
  
"Heero, just you wait."Relena thought as she walked off.  
  
_There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
_"Relena's been getting better and better at finding me. I wondor how?" Heero wondered as he landed beside a circus tent.  
  
"Hey Heero, what a surprise." Trowa said as he approached the Japanese pilot.  
  
"Is it ok if I stay here for awhile, Relena's been able to get closer and closer to my locations." Heero asked as he climbed out of the cockpit.  
  
"Sure Heero, I haven't had site of her." Trowa said.  
  
"yet"Trowa ended as he watched a helicopter come out of nowhere with Relena in it.  
  
"Damn!" Heero said as he climbed back in.  
  
"Aha! Found you" Relena sad gleefully.  
  
_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you boy)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Honey, when you finally   
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me  
  
_"Fine Heero, you keep on running away from me. But just you wait until you finally figure it out." Relena said as he fell asleep.  
  
_Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Boy, when you finally (boy when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)  
_  
"I can't believe it?" Heero said to himself as he was in his gubdam floating aorund space.  
  
"I can't believe that I actually, actually, love her." Heero said as he fell sleep.  
  
_It's gonna be me..  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, i know, i skipped wufei but c'mon, he would never help Heero. and i know in the beginning its kind of like running, but the end is happy! Lalalal! Read and reveiw!


End file.
